The Soft Grip
by EvolvedOrchid124
Summary: Vegeta was once a ruthless saiyan. Now...he's changed a whole lot. Rated T for mild language. COMPLETE!


The Soft Grip

By PartyCakeGirl14

To live upon a race of cold hearted ruthlessness, it was easy to keep and grasp at my main objective; too novice like for me that was-to destroy all planets and for Planet Vegeta to rule the universe. If someone stood in my way, they were, one, pounded to death by my clenched fists and kicked brutally by my feet, or, two, blasted by overpowered my Galick Gun. My heart was just in the right place according to my point of view. Nothing was better than than the coldness within that ferocious pounding organ in my strengthful body. It actually came in handy when I was in a fit in my younger years and used it to take out my anger on mere bugs or on them weak, stupid looking Saibamen that I toyed with as a small workout to strengthen my body's muscles.

Kakarot then arrived in my life. Taken by the thought that he was stronger than me, the Prince of Saiyans, it angered me immensly. To think that clown was actually able to turn Super Saiyan previous of me; that made me training to the brink every day and night. Awoken at two am each morning, I journey to the Gravity Room and train at 450 times gravity after a small breakfast of buttered toast. Only do I take a break to shovel down lunch in two minutes at noon and continue training until eight pm to then consume dinner in also two minutes and head off to sleep.

Bulma Briefs also comes into my life. She acted like a damn mother. When I had injured myself after releasing my immense power in the Gravity Room years ago, I tried to continue training after I healed, but she demanded me to return to bed and rest until I was back to full normal. Oh, did I deny this with my full swinged attitude and she backed off for a while. It came to the point that we've gotten in fights a couple of times, her brain retartedly telling her to come into the Gravity Room to pick a fight with me. Of course, for a weakling woman like herself, her skinny body wasn't built to stand the pressure of the gravity. I had kicked her in the stomach one time and I thought I killed her. I took her up to her bedroom and layed her down. Just viewing her outlook made me oddly grin for two seconds, but it diminished then. I thought that if I did kill her that I wouldn't hear the end of the sorrowing weeps from her loved ones, but I crazily would've felt bad if I did so. For her asking me to stay at Capsule Corp, the least I could do is not kill her. Oh, God! There's that soft spot of mine again! Damn...

Over a year, I had grown more fond of Bulma. It happened on one faithful, moonlit night as my brain triggered me into kissing Bulma, and she had returned it. We vowed our love that night also. Another year passed by and I couldn't believe I let myself reproduce with Bulma to receive our son, Trunks. A big nuisance he was as an infant, but he is my son anyhow and I'm proud of him.

That's how the "Soft Grip" got the best of me. I became loving, feeling affection for my family; affection that I'd never felt before I met them. I never really belonged to a family in younger years. Only my father was famliy along with his assistants and Nappa helped me in my destruction. Freiza had destroyed Plant Vegeta, ordering me to do whatever he told me to perform or he would put my father to death. I listened to his every command, but his promise wasn't kept for he killed my father anyhow in the explosion of Planet Vegeta. I could've been a good person, but the whole saiyan blood line and Freiza's uncaring deeds towards me produced me into my hard headed, determined self to overpower anyone who was more powerful, only to be Kakarot and to take whatever fight that blocked my path and fight it independently. Reluctantly, I've had to join Kakarot and his weakling friends in certain fights.

I fought my fights owning no mercy for my opponents. As much as the pain raged in my bones as I was beaten by the blood thirsty of villians, my head remained up and looking into the eyes of my opponent, my angered glare frightening him. At other times, some of these scums tried to play tough and present me a victorioius smile as though they'd already won the battle. Oh, no they hadn't! The _real _part of the combat had not even begun just yet. We stand there while he snickers and prepares himself for our fight. It was always the typical starting of the battle and I expect it everytime because I constantly have something arrogant to say to maybe get their hopes deducted, but them stubborn assholes are just so determined and I kind of admire that.

Dieing for my family twenty years ago to kill Majin Buu was the most caring thing I actually did in my life. It was the first time that I didn't set aside my pride for my pride _was_ Bulma, Trunks, and oddly Kakarot also. At that time, I realized that the Saiyan race was finished; but with Kakarot and I left with our partial programmed saiyan children, we were still able to carry on the proud race of strength and power over each generation.

My family and Kakarot's family and friends were eaten by the "Bad Buu". That's when my rage fumed in my heart and fists. How dare that freak kills my family! Kakarot and I fought and fought until that scum was put to his rest. Our families came back to life and the "Fat Buu" stayed with that unpowerful, wanna-be fighter, Hercule. Things went to as normal as before the whole Majin Buu charade. I seemed to love my family more in the time that passed.

Seven years following, Bulla was born, my youngest daughter. A nuisance she was as a toddler as well as Trunks. The older she got, she refused to fight, taking on the side of women like activities like shopping. I've carted her around more stores than I guess any other father has. Bulla even begged me to shave my mustache. That "geek" scenario crushed my pride and I was forced to shave it off. What a stupid path to walk!

The Soft Grip...it came to my soul and corrected my evil ways of handling situations and stupidly turned me into a softer someone. Kakarot, his companions, and my family changed me from being a ruthless saiyan to a more kinder saiyan...

BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I WON'T LET MY ENEMIES ONTO THE EASY PATH! THEY'LL STILL RECEIVE MY COCKY SAYINGS AND FEROCIOUS POWER NO MATTER HOW MUCH OF A PUFFBALL I MIGHT'VE TURNED INTO!!

I AM VEGETA, THE PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS AND NO ONE IS TO EVER FORGET THAT! GOT IT?


End file.
